


Day 2 : Feathers

by damnedluckebi



Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: After proposal AU, Bird!Qrow, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: Qrow proposed and now Clover had an extra ring. He wondered what he was going to do with it now that Qrow had gotten down on one knee.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Day 2 : Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Since FGWE is happening on Qrowtober, I will mix both prompts together.  
> For fair game weekend I chose confessions.  
> I hope everyone enjoys it!  
> Love your boi,  
> Roohbee <3

_Will you marry me?_

Clover sighed happily as he looked at his own ring. He admired the silver band wrapped around his finger so perfectly..and the green gem on it was just..mesmerizing. Qrow chose a beautifully crafted emerald that looked like a four-leafed-clover. He found it amusing but also quite thoughtful of him. He really couldn’t stop staring at it...he also couldn’t believe Qrow had ended up getting the courage to actually propose to him first. The irony of all of this was..

Clover had a ring for Qrow as well.

When Qrow got on one knee he was shocked. He wasn’t expecting it from him. He thought he was going to propose to the man himself. He wasn’t complaining, don’t get him wrong. Just that he was just..confused. What was he going to do with his ring for Qrow now? Was he just going to give it to the man out of the blue? He wasn’t sure. Another thought came to him as he took out the ring box that was meant for Qrow. 

_Maybe..Maybe I should just give it back to the shop without asking for a refund? I’m sure they’d gladly take it back..right?_

He couldn’t help but play with the box a little as he was sitting at the dining table around midnight. He was out here drinking coffee, not being able to sleep. He had left Qrow to sleep by himself in their room and he hated leaving Qrow alone but he wanted to think of some way to put the ring to good use.

Clover opened the box as he took the ring out and looked at it and played with it in between his fingers gently. He had chosen a silver ring too. The difference was the gem on the ring. It was a red ruby carved in the shape of a crow. Qrow would have loved this. He knew he would have. But now he couldn’t even give it to him...unless…

_I could...I could propose to him even if he did propose to me. It would be perfect._

Clover smiled at himself as he placed the ring back in its case, gently shutting it before placing it on the table, meaning to take it later after he finished washing his coffee mug. He chugged down the last bit of it before finally reaching the sink, his hands gently handling the mug as he turned on the tap, humming to himself as he washed his mug.

He had probably gotten so much into his dishwashing that he didn’t hear the faint noise of a bird's wings flapping towards him in a distance, a certain crow, to be exact. As he was about to place the mug on the rack to dry he noticed a black feather gently breeze it’s way down to fall in front of him. He smiled knowing exactly whose feather it belonged to. He took the black feather in his hand before looking up to see Qrow in his crow form perched on one of the many cupboards they owned. 

“Hey baby bird...I’m sorry I’m not in bed with you...couldn’t sleep.” He said with a soft smile before Qrow flew down to his shoulder and perched on it, giving a slight rub with his head to Clover’s. Clover softly giggled as he brought a hand up to pet Qrow’s tiny head. He always found Qrow adorable in this form. 

As Clover turned to head back into the room again so he could finally get some rest, Qrow flew off his shoulder, landing on the table before Clover’s eyes widened at where Qrow was perching. Qrow let out a squawk before he pecked at the box softly, cocking his head to the side, obviously wondering what it was. 

“Uh...Well….I guess it’s too late for me to hide it now huh?” Clover said nervously as he chuckled.

Qrow magically turned back into his human form again, now sitting on the seat Clover earlier was sitting in before he took the small black box in his hand. “Clover…..is this…?”

“Open it...I was going to give it to you tomorrow but well…”

Qrow gently opened it as his eyes widened and stared at the ring inside of it in awe. He was silent for a few seconds, just admiring the ring before he started bursting out laughing out of nowhere.

“Were you still going to propose to me after I did it?” 

“Well, funny story actually..I kinda got that ring a few days before you decided to propose and I was still really nervous about it so I..I really wasn’t expecting you to propose to me yet..” He let out a soft chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

Qrow smiled at him as he took out the ring and placed it on his ring finger before looking up at Clover. He walked towards him and cupped his cheeks. “You’re adorable..you know that?”

Clover leaned into Qrow’s touch and closed his eyes. “You tell me that all the time, baby bird.”

“Good..” He said softly before kissing Clover’s forehead softly. “I love the ring….thank you for keeping it.” He said as he moved to hug Clover and lean on his shoulder.

“I love you baby bird…” He said as he hugged Qrow back. 

“I love you too, lucky charm…..but I do have something else I want right now...you wanna hear it?”

“Anything for you baby bird…”

“Can we sleep now? I’m fucking tired.”


End file.
